Uncomfortable
by lalalala72
Summary: 'She plopped down on the couch next to me, very close I might add. But I didn't mind. That was kind of an unspoken rule with us. We normally sit next to each other, and when we do, something needs to be touching the other, even if just in the slightest'
1. Chapter 1

**So I'm still writing my other story, The Question of the Hour, but I had some writers block, so I decided to write this. It was originally supposed to be a oneshot, but I'm thinking about continuing it.**

"Hey, Carly. Sam." I said as I barged into the apartment next to. I plopped myself down on the couch, making myself comfortable. It's weird, I feel more comfortable here than I do at my apartment. Maybe it's because of my mom.

"Hey Fredweird." A groggy Sam greeted as she plopped down on the couch next to me, very close I might add. But I didn't mind. That was kind of an unspoken rule with us. We normally sit next to each other, and when we do, something needs to be touching the other, even if just in the slightest. You would think it would be uncomfortable for two frenimies to do this, but in my opinion, it would be uncomfortable not to.

"What're you eating?" I asked, scrunching my nose up in disgust. I looked onto her plate and still couldn't tell, it must've been some type of concoction.

"Oh you know, just some cold soup with ham and bacon bits in it. With a little bit of chocolate sauce." She took a bite and made a slight moaning sound. She must really like it.

"That's disgusting." Next thing I knew, she took a spoonful and shoved it in my mouth. I was about to run to the bathroom or the kitchen to spit it out, when I realized that I didn't want to. My god, this is delicious. I let all of the flavors roam around my mouth, not wanting to let the taste go away.

"So, was it 'disgusting?''" She asked, putting quotations around disgusting and mocking my voice.

I was going to tell her not to be so rude, but if I wanted more of this, I needed to get on her good side. "No, it was not. May I have some more?" I asked her in my most polite voice. But then I remembered that polite doesn't work with Sam.

"What was that voice?" She asked, obviously pissed and she stood up. My arm felt bare without the feeling of hers next to mine, but I pushed that thought to the side. My mission was to get some more of this.

"Come on Sam! Give my some more!" I practically screamed and she had an unreadable look on her face.

"That's not a good idea." I heard a voice sing in the back round. I didn't need to turn to know that it was Carly, on her way up the stairs.

"Why should I?" She screamed back at me.

"Because, I do so much for you!" I said back.

"What are you going to do for this?" She asked in a quiet tone, almost flirtatious, if you ask me.

I decided to be bold and flirt right back at her, even if it does get me killed. "What would you like me to do?" I took a step closer to her.

Next thing I knew, she was pouring the concoction all over my head, giggling as she did it. Now, normally, I would be pissed. But the way that she did this wasn't angry or vicious. Like I said before, it was more flirtatious.

So what did I do, I ran to the kitchen and took out the chocolate sauce, squirting it at her face. She squealed a little. "Oh it is so on, Benson." But she still wasn't angry.

She ran into the kitchen and pulled out two cans of whipped cream. "Not fair, you're more armed than me!" But that didn't stop her from spewing all of the whipped cream onto me, and I did the same with the chocolate sauce until everything was empty.

Some where in that battle, we had both fallen onto the ground in a pool of our 'weapons.' Exhausted, we both just laid there in a comfortable silence. But then I saw her getting up. "Where are you going?" I asked, trying to keep it in a tone or 'I don't care.' But it was quite obvious that I didn't want her to leave.

"I've got to wash all of this off before iCarly, which starts in, shoot, 30 seconds."

As if on cue, we heard Carly shout "Guys, what are you doing? The show starts in less than 30 seconds!"

Normally, I would be right up there at the sound of Carly's voice, but quite frankly, I just didn't care. "We'll be right up! Just tell Gibby to work the camera until we get there." I screamed back up and attempted to get up so I could wash this off too.

However, the floor was slippery. When I was almost to my feet, I realized it wasn't going to happen that easily. I felt a pair of hands grab onto me, but I wasn't paying attention and came tumbling down on Sam.

The position that we're in right now would be uncomfortable for any other pair of frenimies, but like I said, it's most certainly not uncomfortable for us. Well, me at least. In the fall, I had landed on top of her, her hands around my neck and mine on either side of her waist. "We should get going." She whispered to me.

"We already tried that, it's not as easy as it sounds." She gave a little chuckle and I took in her features. Her beautiful blue eyes and the way that they sparkle. Her smile and how it some how managed to take my breath away. Her nose and how it scrunched up in delight at the scent of food. And last but not least, her beautiful blonde hair cascaded all over the floor.

Before I knew what I was doing, I was leaning in, about to kiss her, but her words stopped me. "We're late for iCarly."

"I don't care." She smirked at me and pulled on my neck, basically forcing me to kiss her. And as soon as my lips touched her, well...all of those kissing cliches could be used to describe it.

However, we were pulled out of it by Spencer walking into the kitchen and shouting "Woo-hoo. Team Seddie for the win! I knew it!" And then he started to walk away. Me and Sam quickly got away from each other, rolling away from the slippery puddles on the ground so we could get up. And we ran up the stairs to the studio, not saying another word to each other.

When we got to the door, I politely opened it for her and she nodded at me, saying thanks I suppose. "What happened to you guys?" I heard Carly shout and realized that the camera was faced towards us. Both of our eyes went wide as we looked at each other and saw the chocolaty/soupy/whipped cream mess we still had on.

Without saying a word, I took the camera from Gibby and Sam walked up next to Carly. And some how, the web show went normally, with the exception of a messy Sam and a some what uncomfortable Carly. But I knew that after iCarly, we would certainly be hearing it.

**So what do you think? Continue? Don't continue? Review and tell me!**


	2. Chapter 2

"And we're clear." I said as I placed my camera down. There was an awkward silence. Usually, after we finish a show, there would be giggles and happiness afloat in the room, but not this time. "I'm just going to-"

"Oh no you're not! You two are going to sit down and tell me what happened!" Carly screamed loudly. I put my hands up in defeat, not wanting to deal with an angry Carly. When that girl wanted something, she had to get it, there was not arguing with her when she had her mind set.

Me and Sam sat next to each other on the bean bags. I glanced at her quickly: Still beautiful, even with this whipped cream splattered in her hair and chocolate sauce on her nose. "What happened down there?" I looked at Sam, wanting to tell Carly the truth. The last time we didn't tell her that we kissed, she freaked. And we did make that pact that we would always tell each other everything. Plus, we had a witness, and that witness was Spencer. Needless to say, that wouldn't stay a secret for very long with him.

Sam gave me a look and turned her head back to Carly. "You want to know what happened?" She asked in an innocent voice.

"Yes, very much." She said sounding much calmer than before.

Then out of nowhere, Gibby came and stood right next to Carly. I had forgotten that Gibby was still in the room at all. "I'm a bit curious too."

I rolled my eyes and let Sam talk. She looked at me once more and the next thing I knew, she was standing up and pointing her finger at me. "This nub thought it would be funny to put all of this food on me! He said it was 'revenge' for something. I'm not sure, I don't listen to him."

Carly looked down at the floor and I stared at Sam. In the short time that Carly was looking away, Sam winked at me. I gave her a questionable look but than I understood. "I was mad because she poured the food on me first! I was just trying to get back at her!" I then did my best to give her an angry glare and she did the same to me, except hers was way too convincing.

Then Carly looked up, not so uncomfortable now that the awkwardness has been lifted, and Gibby stood silently next to Carly, obviously confused. "Please, please tell me you guys didn't break anything?"

"Nope, no. Nothing's broken. But you might need some more whipped cream." Sam said.

"And chocolate sauce." I added. After another silence, I decided to leave. I didn't want to chance being alone with Sam again, because I'm 99% sure that if I am, I will need to kiss her. "Well, I better get home and wash off before my mom sees this."

"Crazy will freak." Sam said quietly, mostly to herself, in a matter-of-fact tone.

I said my goodbyes and made my way out of the apartment. However, when I got to the bottom of the stairs, a very thrilled Spencer jumped out. Needless to say, I fell to my ass. What? He scared the chiz out of me! "What was that for Spencer?" I screamed at him.

"It finally happened!" I gave him a confused look, and he continued. "I'm Seddie's biggest fan! I've been shipping you two from day one! Now it's happened!"

He then proceeded to dance right in front of me. I put my hands on his shoulders to stop him. "Spencer, I don't know what happened back there. We just got, caught up in the moment or something. But you have to promise you won't tell Carly. Or anyone for that matter."

He looked at me, eyes wide. "I'm not one to keep secrets." He whispered.

"Please, Spencer. If you really ship 'Seddie,'" I put quotations around that name. Seddie. What kind of name is that? "Than you won't tell anybody and just let me and her figure this out on our own."

He nodded and I made my way out of the front door. Mid-way out, he stopped me. "Does this mean the Seddie shippers have hope?" He said with a fangirlish smile plastered on his face.

I didn't want to crush his spirits, so I just muttered "Sure." And walked out, over to my apartment to think about what the hell happened.

**Sorry it's so short, I wanted to make it longer. Oh well, I promise that the next chapter will be extra long. I plan on making this story no longer than 11 chapters. So review, and remember, the more you do, the faster I update(;**


	3. Chapter 3

I walked in, thankful that my mom was at work, and went straight to my room, stripping off all of my food covered clothes and tossing them into my hamper. I walked over to the bathroom, deciding the best way to get this junk off me is to wash it off.

I grab a clean towel and then remembered that I forgot something. "Music." I muttered to myself. I walked back into my room and grabbed my ipod and speakers, quickly putting on a song that was stuck in my head, A Lack Of Color by Death Cab For Cutie.

I wish I could write songs like this. But that would require my life actually having interesting topics. My mind quickly drifted to Sam. Why not Carly? I could totally write a song about my love that was never returned. Of course, it took me a few years to realize that wasn't real love, but still. I could do it. But Sam is a much more interesting topic...Alright, stop thinking about her.

I got into the shower, the warm water making me feel completely relaxed. There's nothing better than a nice hot shower after a long confusing day. Just then, the song changed. I always kept it on shuffle and the song that just so happened to come up was Running Away by AM. Otherwise known as the song that me and Sam shared our first kiss to.

How am I supposed to NOT think about her when this song is on? I really don't want to think about her blinding blue eyes or her tangly blonde curls. Or her cute little nose. Or the way her body curves and the size of her...No, stop. Dude, you're in the shower, that's just wrong. What would she do if she knew I was thinking about her right now? She'd probably attack me. And that would be...Alright I have to change this song...

00000000000000

I stopped the hot water, unwillingly of course. My fingers were beginning to prune, so I took that as my cue to get out and get on with life. I got out of the shower, drying myself off and quickly towel-drying my hair. I reached for my boxers when I realized that I didn't have any with me. How did I manage to forget them? Damn it, I guess I'm just going to have to walk there like this. Hopefully my mom's not home, she tends to get angry when I don't get dressed directly after my shower.

I went to wrap the towel around my waist, but realized that it was damp. That wouldn't work. So I took my chances, and ran out of the bathroom and right into my room, closing the door behind me. Still facing towards my door, I let out a small sigh of relief. If my mom had seen me...We would've had a long chat about 'growing up.'

"Do you always walk about in the nude, Benson?" I thought it was a voice in my head, you know like maybe what I want to hear. Maybe this is a dream. Yeah, this is all fake, I'm going to turn around and she's not going to be there.

I turned my head and there she was, nonchalantly sitting on my bed while I was here...exposed. I quickly reached for something to cover myself but found nothing. Not thinking of a better choice, I put my hands down there to cover up. "Holy shit, Sam! Haven't you ever heard of privacy?" I screamed, deciding it would only get more awkward if I didn't get some clothes.

"Have you ever heard of clothes? Not that I'm complaining or anything..." She stated as I made my way over to my dresser and quickly put my boxers on, facing away from her so she wouldn't see my...you know, parts again. I reached for a shirt too, but saw a disappointed look in her eyes and decided to just leave it off. It's pretty hot anyway.

"So what are you doing here?" I asked her with a raised eyebrow.

She put her finger up and then picked up my laptop, opening a website. And then she turned it to me and I saw what she wanted me to see. There were over 2000 comments already about us coming in the way that we did... "All of these don't really mean anything, you know? It just this one right here..." She pointed to one of the comments.

"Seddiefanxo11 wrote 'Did anybody else notice the chocolate hand prints on Sam's waist and the white colored ones around Freddie's? I wonder what they were doing(;'" I thought about this for a moment, I didn't even realize them. But this comment has over 500 likes. This means... "Carly's gonna see this!"

"No chiz Benson. Why do you think I'm here. She usually doesn't check the comments until tomorrow, so can you delete it by then?"

I nodded my head. "Yeah, I can try. I mean I have this software set up that-"

However, she cut me off, "Yeah, blah blah blah. I said can you delete it. I didn't need any technical answers." I chuckled a little bit. That was just like her. I took a moment to stare into those eyes that I can't stop thinking about. And I felt it: Those butterflies. They just won't go away.

So, I like her? There's one way to know for sure. Without any warning, I quickly walked up to her and closed the gap between up. Our lips moving together and those familiar fireworks that I only seem to feel when I'm kissing here were there. So, yeah. I do like her. The question is, does she like me?

**Sorry for such the long wait and such a suckish chapter. I promise though, by the end of the weekend I will have an amazing chapter written for you guys(: Review and tell me what you think!**


	4. AN

**I'm sorry guys, this isn't an update ): I just wanted to let you guys know I'll have a knew chapter up soon, so don't give up on the story! Any suggestions/predictions on what should happen next? I'm having major writers block, so let me know!**


End file.
